Green Eyed Monster
by Ransomed Heart
Summary: Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom have always been one in the same. But when your other half starts to develope a personality of it's own, suddenly things begin to look a whole lot different. Especially when you can't control it...
1. Chapter One

Well, my first Danny Phantom fic. Let's hope this goes over well, shall we? I'm not terribly good at writing in first person perspective, but for this story I almost have to in order to get the effect I want across to you, my beloved readers. So please forgive small grammatical errors, I'm doing the best I can. 

There are seven tentative chapters planned out, but that may change later. This first chapter will probably be pretty confusing, just try to bear with me until chapter two, that should explain things more.

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom, or the song 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20

_Dedication- This is for Heather, because she laughs at me for watching cartoons (and forcing her to watch them with me)_

**Green Eyed Monster by Ransomed Heart**

**Chapter One **

**_Feeling like I'm headed for a break down_**

I phased through the roof of Casper High, dropping expertly into the boy's bathroom. I did a quick check to make sure I was alone, before dropping the ghost form and exiting the normal way out into the moderately crowded hallway. Dash and his posse were tossing a football around as I made my way to my locker. Lancer was stalking the halls, glaring darkly at students and muttering the names of books under his breath.

I spun my combination with ease, once to the first number, around to the second and straight back to the right to the third. The locker opened with a satisfying metallic pop and I began to fish around for the books I needed.

"Hey, Danny!" My head shot up, smacking soundly on the top of the locker at the sound of Sam's voice. I hope she didn't see that...

"Are you okay?" Too late, she saw it. I rubbed my head sheepishly, feeling the bump already beginning to form.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dude, you really need to pay more attention," Tucker chided me. No kidding.

"Can we just go to class, please," I pleaded. It was bad enough to make an idiot out of myself in front of Sam on a near-daily basis, but did Tuck really have to rub it in? We began the long march down the hallway in silence, mainly because I don't think that Tucker had a response to that.

Walking between Sam and Tucker was hard. Sam kept accidentally brushing against me, and the half-touches were beginning to drive me insane. I had just come to grips with the fact that I was secretly in love with my best friend, but I had yet to work up the nerve to tell her so, and the stress of it all was beginning to get to me. I was losing sleep and concentration skills to the point that even hearing her voice was enough to throw me for a loop, as shown by the locker incident just now. I bit back a sigh and adjusted my purple backpack on my one shoulder as we approached first period.

* * *

The note smacked lightly into my forehead, drawing me out of my dream-world and back to reality. The folded paper had landed on my desk between my arms, which I had been using to prop my head up. I glanced around and saw Sam looking at me, a dead give-away that she was the one who tossed it. Being careful to keep it out of the teacher's view, I quickly unfolded the paper and read the note written in green pen.

**_Danny-  
What's wrong with you? You've been spacing out all week! Is there some thing you need to talk about?  
-Sam_**

Talk about it? Not hardly. I hadn't even told Tucker yet, and confessing my feelings to Sam was absolutely out of the question. Heaven only knew how she would react if she found out her half-ghost best friend was madly in love with her. I scrawled a response below her's.

**_Sam-  
No, I don't want to talk about it. I just haven't been sleeping well is all. Don't worry about it.  
-Danny_**

I flicked the note back over to her desk when the teacher wasn't looking and watched as she read it. She looked up at me and gave me a very Jazz-esque look through her violet eyes. It was the kind of look that said that she knew I was lying but wasn't going to push the subject. I gave her the best smile I could muster considering the fact that being under her gaze like that made me extremely nervous. I can't deal with this, I screamed mentally. I'm going to crack!

_Then why don't you do something about it?_

Where did that thought come from, I asked myself. Easier said than done, I told whatever part of my brain that idea had dug itself out of. I'm Danny the chicken, remember? The guy who can face ghosts on a regular basis but has no spine at all when it comes to girls. Danny Fenton does not confess undying love to his best friend, not in this lifetime anyway.

**_Riiiing_**

Saved by the bell, I thought. I began to gather my books, grateful for the chance to break the deadlock stare Sam and I had become locked in. I stared intently at the blank notebook I was supposed to have been taking notes in while I was daydreaming. Breathe in and breathe out, I coached to myself, well aware that Sam was heading towards my desk to confront me about the note.

Breathing did seem like a good idea, until I realized that my breath was coming out blue. "And the day gets even better," I muttered sarcastically. I paused until the classroom was empty of everyone except Sam and Tucker, even the teacher had left, and then transformed.

Sam looked startled. "Danny-!"

She was cut off as the Box Ghost entered the scene through the ceiling. "I am the Box Ghost!"

"Not you again," I spat. I placed a hand to my forehead, suddenly feeling very dizzy. The room was spinning and the Box Ghost's manic laughter was not helping the situation. What's going on, I wondered to myself. I feel like I'm-

_Fading? Falling into an uncontrollable darkness? That's what it should feel like._

How can I be thinking these things? I shook my head, closing my green eyes and willing the voice in my head to go away.

_I can't go away, Danny. I'm in control. And I suggest you let me be, because we're just about to lose to the Box Ghost._

I felt the dizziness recede and tried to lower my hand. It wouldn't move. Why won't my hand move? I can't control my body!

_That's where you're wrong. This is my body!_

I watched helplessly as my body began to move, running through the standard routine of kicking the Box Ghost halfway back to the Ghost Zone. I think I was screaming, but I know that no sound was coming out. Sam and Tucker didn't seem to notice anything was wrong, and Tucker finally fumbled the Fenton Thermos out of his backpack and sucked up the Box Ghost.

I looked around and found myself walking towards Sam. What am I doing, I screamed inside.

_Oh, this isn't you. This is me._ I stared as my hand reached up and tucked some of Sam's hair back behind her ear gently, and the voice laughed as I recoiled in horror. I didn't want her to know! Heaven only knew what her knowing I loved her would do to our friendship!

_Oh, is that the problem,_ the voice mocked, responding yet again to my thoughts. _Fine, you can go back to being you now. But I'm always here._

Who are you, I raged mentally, unable took look away from Sam's eyes as her violet pools connected with my green ones and searched for an answer.

_Come on, surely you know me well enough. I'm you. Or, I'm ghost you. I'm Danny Phantom._

The dizziness came back, more intense this time, and I felt my control of my body return as I slipped to the floor, clutching at my head to banish the dizziness as well as the voice as my body returned to it's human form.

"Danny?" The haze began to clear and I opened my blue eyes to find Tucker and Sam hovering over me, looking scared and confused. Good, at least I wasn't alone in that department.

"What's with you today, man," Tucker asked. "That was so weird!"

I struggled up, pushing the faintness down. "I have to go."

"What do you mean? Second period is going to start any minute," Tucker objected. Sometimes his braininess annoyed me.

"I don't care. I have to get out of here, now!" I had to get away, to run and hide and try to escape the voice in my head that I never thought I would hear.

I went intangible and soared upwards through the roof and into the cool morning air, not sure what I was running from.

* * *

**All right, yeah, that was kind of confusing. Ch. 2 will explain more, I promise! Reviews with advice would be appreciated!**

**Also, I would like to start taking requests for one shots. As in you (the readers) give me a challenge to write a fic. This will apply to Code Lyoko and Danny Phantom fics, because I'm not that into writing anything else.**


	2. Chapter Two

Pity the authoress, for she has caught her second cold this winter/spring (I hate Ohio. Just living here gets me sick. did you know we had snow last week? Yup, that right, it snows in April up here in this insane state. And I'm not talking a little snow, I'm talking like five inches of the stuff.) So as I type this I have a bag of cough drops (my second in three days) and a fresh box of tissues and a blankie wrapped around me to keep in the warmth. 

All righty, no more complaining! I'm done! On with the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all rock and I love you! (Huggles reviewers)

**Green Eyed Monster by Ransomed Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**_Hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep _**

**_Because tomorrow might be good for something_**

I stopped flying upwards when I hit the roof, not caring about anything except being alone. I sprawled out eagle-style on my back, closing my eyes and enjoying the sound of silence. The wind rustled my dark hair slightly, and I found myself enjoying the sensation because it was a distraction.

Then I realized that I was lucky to be feeling anything right now. Partly because there was little doubt in my mind that Sam was on the war-path right about now, and partly because only minute before I hadn't felt anything. I hadn't been able to control my own body. I hadn't been me.

My eyes shot open at the terrifying thought. How could you lose yourself? I thought suddenly that this must be what it's like for Dash when I possess his body. The hopeless feeling of watching from within yourself as your body performs acts that are out of your control. I shuddered and made a silent vow never to do that to Dash again.

_Why not? You know you want to!_

"No I don't," I said aloud, fighting the voice. Boy, did this ever give new meaning to the phrase 'the voices in my head don't like you.'

_Sure you do. I know your every thought. Your deepest fears. Your doubts, your dreams. Even your deepest desires. I am you._

No you're not, I screamed back, finding myself drawn in to the mental battle. I would never do what you just did. If I ever touched Sam like that she would kill me! It would shatter the friendship we've had since we were kids! She probably already hates me now!

_Pathetic. Letting your fear control you, how very human of you._

How dare you call yourself me and then insult me, I raged inwardly. Isn't that rather hypocritical?

_Let's clarify then. I'm you, but I'm also me, your ghost half. I'm everything you're not. Where you're weak, I'm strong. Like the living from the dead, you and I are opposite, yet the same. I share all of your emotion, joy, fear, pain, and yes, Danny, even your lust._

The last word was accented, and it hit home. "I won't look at Sam that way," I said in a low voice. "She's my best friend, it's wrong!"

_You already do. I just act on what you won't._ The voice, Danny Phantom,sounded pleased.

"Maybe I don't want you to!" My voice rose, I was almost shouting now. It occurred to me that I must look and sound utterly insane. I was glad I was alone and that no one could hear me shouting to myself.

_Are you so sure of that? Have you ever considered that this is for your own good?_

"How can wreaking a friendship be good for me," I demanded to know.

_Who said I was wrecking it? Maybe I'm just...developing it some._

"Maybe it doesn't need developed," I spat back. "I think it's fine as it is!"

_You can't lie to me, Danny,_ the voice cooed back, almost scolding me. _It's like lying to yourself. Deny it all you want, but you still know the truth. You are in love with your best friend, and no amount of screaming will convince me otherwise._

"I don't have to convince anyone, least of all you," I yelled, clenching my fists in anger.

"Danny?"

Oh no. That one thought ran continuously through my mind as I turned slowly to see Sam climbing up the ladder that led to the roof of Casper High. Her violet eyes brimmed with concern, and were locked on me. I must have looked every bit the monster that my other half was making me out to be; a lying jerk who runs from his emotions and his friends, with my fists clenched and wind-blown hair.

"Danny, what's wrong?" She was up completely now, and walking towards me, motions uncertain as she tried to take a mental assessment of my condition. She was probably scared out of her mind up here alone with her psycho friend, I realized. The way I was acting today, I couldn't blame her either.

_Yeah, Danny, what's wrong,_ Danny Phantom goaded from inside me. _Tell her, go on._

Shut up, I raged. I would have shouted that too, but I was sobered by Sam's presence. Instead I plastered on my best fake smile and gave her a reluctant wave. "Oh, me? Nothing. I'm fine, Sam."

"Bull." She shook her head at me. "You can't lie to me, Danny." Gee, that sounded familiar. Was there an echo on this roof? Sam drew herself up to her full height and glared at me, her face inches from mine. "Now talk."

I shook my head, backing away. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_The way you're lying lately I wouldn't believe you either,_ the voice quipped. I chose to ignore it because Sam was speaking again.

"Look, Danny, if there's something going on, you need to talk about it. Tucker and I are here for you. And after the whole 'I'm half-ghost' thing, trust me, not much could phase us." That came with a wry smile that almost broke me.

_She has a point._

I shook me head to will the voice away, knowing it wouldn't work but trying anyway. I sighed and found myself sucked into Sam's eyes, filled with concern and betrayal. She was hurt that I wouldn't confide in her.

I caved. Danny Fenton, first class chicken. "You and Tuck and I will talk after school, okay? C'mon, I'll sneak us back into class before the teacher loses it."

Sam stared at me for a moment longer. Don't ask about earlier, I willed her silently. Just don't ask, please.

_Why? You don't want to have to answer any awkward questions?_

You caused it, I snapped back.

There was laughter. _True. You know you liked it though. Gazing deeply into her eyes..._

SHUT UP, I yelled mentally, eliciting more laughter. Ignoring my other self, I grabbed Sam's hand. "Ready?"

"Always." I nodded and went intangible, taking Sam with me as we drifted down back into the school. Running wouldn't do me any good anyway.


End file.
